Super Smash Bros. 6/Lloyd Irving
Lloyd Irving (ロイド・アーヴィング Lloyd Irving) is the main character of the Tales series and appears as a third-party newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Lloyd is categorized as a lightning bruiser in this game, possessing many strengths with few weaknesses to balance it out. He has a very strong offensive game, as the reach and speed of his attacks, combined with their long active hitboxes and hitstun duration, gives him great combos with easy followups. He has a good number of kill options which have similarly easy setups, allowing him to score KOs very quickly. He has an amazing grab and throw game, possessing the longest non-ranged grab in the current demo that is low in start up and ending lag. He is one of the few characters in the game to have good uses for all of his throws, as his forward, down and back throws can chain grab the majority of the cast and his up throw can be followed up with his excellent juggling ability. He has a good aerial game with the majority of his aerials having long reach and fast start-up. Moveset * Neutral Combo - Sword Rain: Lloyd slashes forwards, then slashes upwards, and then performs Sword Rain, slashing multiple times in-front of himself. * Side Tilt: Lloyd swings forwards with his sword. * Up Tilt: Lloyd swings his sword overhead him in an arc. * Down Tilt: Lloyd swings his sword out in-front of him while crouching. * Dash Attack: Lloyd stabs out in-front of him while running. * Side Smash - Beast: Lloyd slashes forward, yelling "Beast!" as the face of a bear appears in-front of him. * Up Smash: Lloyd stabs upward, yelling "Take this!" * Down Smash - Demonic Circle: Lloyd slams his sword on the ground, doing multiple hits for anyone close to him. * Neutral Aerial: Lloyd does a quick cross slash. Can be comboed into all aerials. * Forward Aerial: Lloyd slashes in-front of him. Lloyd's strongest aerial in terms knockback, although it is not the most reliable one due to its slow start-up. * Back Aerial: Lloyd turns backwards and slashes behind him. * Up Aerial: Lloyd slashes over his head. * Down Aerial: Lloyd turns downwards, then drills, while falling, the last hit is much stronger than the others and does horizontal knockback. * Grab: Lloyd drops his sword momentarily and grabs the opponent by hand. * Pummel: Lloyd stabs the opponent with his sword in the other hand. * Forward Throw: Lloyd stabs the opponent twice before throwing them away. * Back Throw: Lloyd slashes the opponent backwards behind himself. * Up Throw: Lloyd slashes over his head, then stabs upwards to send the opponent into the air. * Down Throw: Lloyd stabs the opponent four times before slamming them into the ground. * Neutral Special - Demon Fang: Lloyd fires off a energy wave, which is pretty fast and slides along the ground, although weak. **'Custom 1 - Double Demon Fang:' Lloyd sends out two energy waves instead of one that are slightly weaker. **'Custom 2 - Fierce Demon Fang:' The attack loses the ability to fire out energy waves, but gets a shockwave that hits the opponent a few times. * Side Special - Tempest: Lloyd jumps straight-forward while spinning, it will home on opponents who are near Lloyd and deliver several hits to them. However, if Tempest doesn't home in on someone, then Lloyd will be put into a helpless state. **'Custom 1 - Omega Tempest:' Adds an extra spin upon landing on the opponent that sends them upwards. **'Custom 2 - PSI Tempest:' Adds another extra jump, but has less slashes. * Up Special - Tiger Blade: Lloyd jumps and slashes the Vorpal Sword above him. Given its predictability, it is regarded as a rather poor recovery. If Lloyd hits the opponent, he will do a downwards slash to slam them into the ground. **'Custom 1 - Heavy Tiger Blade:' Has a lower jump in favor of being able to slam opponents harder down to the ground. **'Custom 2 - Tiger Rage:' The attack hits opponents multiple times while Lloyd goes through the air. * Down Special - Sonic Thrust: Lloyd thrusts his sword forward, piercing through the opponent's shield. **'Custom 1 - Super Sonic Thrust:' The attack is a bit slower but has more power. **'Custom 2 - Hurricane Thrust:' The attack is fast and has a higher knockback chance. * Final Smash - Falcon's Crest: Lloyd thrusts his Vorpal Sword forwards. If it connects with an opponent, he will combine his swords together to form the Eternal Sword and perform rain-like stabs on the victims, doing up to 112%. He then channels energy into the Eternal Sword and does an overhead falling slash that does 40% and sends enemies flying with strong knockback. In total, it does up to 152%. Lloyd then turns the Eternal Sword back into Vorpal Sword and Flameberge. Taunts * Up: Lloyd swings his swords over his head, crossing them in an X-shape, before forcefully swinging them out and behind himself, sliding the blades across one another. * Side: Lloyd rests his right sword on his shoulder and swings his left sword outward, pointing it forward, as he says "This'll be a piece of cake." * Down: Lloyd spins his right sword around in his hand once before he then sheathes it. He subsequently spins his left sword and then sheathes it as well. Lloyd then unsheathes his swords in a quick fashion. Idle Poses * Lloyd flicks his right sword forward and then lowers it back down in its original position. * Lloyd raises his arms up over his head as if stretching and then lets them fall back to their original positions. Cheer * Lloyd Irving! Lloyd Irving! Lloyd Irving! On-Screen Appearance * Lloyd teleports into the stage by using the Eternal Sword. Victory Poses * Lloyd throws both of his swords into the air. The swords coming spinning down and Lloyd catches his right sword, spins it once, and then sheaths it on his left side. He then catches his left sword and does that same, only this time sheathing it on his right side. When Lloyd catches the first sword he says "Well, that was easy," the phrase ends as Lloyd sheathes his other sword. * Lloyd flips his left sword around, so it is held in reverse grip, before he then stabs it into the ground, resting his palm on it like a cane. Lloyd then thrusts his right sword forward, pointing it at the camera while saying, "Dwarven Vow Number 43: Never forget the basics." * Lloyd swings his right sword diagonally down and then thrusts his left sword into the air triumphantly. Lloyd then swings his left sword back down while laughing before then saying "Alright!" Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wR2BndXiYQI (Won the battle - Tales of Symphonia) Losing Pose * Lloyd claps by bringing his right hand down to his left hand. Both of Lloyd's swords are stabbed into the ground behind him forming an X-shape. Trophy Description Lloyd has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Lloyd Irving A young man raised by a Dwarf, Lloyd lived in the village of Iselia for many years. He eventually became great friends with Colette and joined her on the Journey of Regeneration to restore the world of Sylvarant. Eventually, he becomes driven to create a world without a need for sacrifice and, upon gaining the Eternal Sword, he gained the ability to do just that. After being pinned the culprit of a large attack, Lloyd severed ties to his friends and went off on his own before reappearing to save the world once more. * Tales of Symphonia (GCN, 2003) * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (WII, 2008) Lloyd Irving (Alt.) A dual-swordsmen is something that hasn’t been in Smash, so Lloyd has quite the unique moveset that allows him use of his two swords. The Demon Fang sends out an energy wave, the Tempest is a roll and a slash, the Tiger Fang is a super-powered jump slash, and the Sonic Thrust is capable of shattering shields. * Tales of Symphonia (GCN, 2003) * Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (WII, 2008) Costumes * Red shirt/gloves/boots, dark blue pants (Default) * Navy blue shirt/gloves/boots, white pants * Dark green shirt/gloves/boots, black pants * Golden yellow shirt/gloves/boots, dark brown pants * Purple shirt/gloves/boots, grey pants * Orange shirt/gloves/boots, yellow pants * Pirate Costume * Noble Costume Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Tales